Designers and manufacturers of hand-held devices, such as personal digital assistants, cell phones, and MP3 players are constantly striving to improve the interfaces of these devices. One relatively recent innovation has been the introduction of the touchpad. The touchpad has become a common feature of conventional laptops and has begun to appear in hand-held devices as well.
One such hand-held device is a personal MP3 player. Conventional MP3 players and other such devices include a circular touchpad, which is used to navigate menus, lists, and other user interface elements. The user interfaces may also include various other elements, including conventional buttons.